


those with eyes to see

by Love_Psycho



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Concept Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, One Shot, Yôkai, suzalulu hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Suzaku has grown up being able to see them. Those monsters called “yokai”. No one else can see them. No one will ever believe him about it.And then a prince and princess move into a shed on his family's shrine...





	those with eyes to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/gifts).

> A gift to my best girl Gloomie! She knows why today I'm giving the gift.
> 
> This is also in part a concept for a possible future idea. I rather like Natsume Yujincho and one of Gloomie's favourite things are yokai in anime (she went through so much of Kitaro recently before she focused on watching Jojo once Part 5 was fully animated) so it's a nice thing to tackle.
> 
> I don't know if I, Gloomie, or someone else will be able to pick up from what I laid out here. This is simple scenes and a basic premise, which is hopefully enjoyable!
> 
> So, enjoy!

ONE: monster in the dark

Suzaku does not like being alone in the dark. It's not that he's scared of the dark. That's silly.

He's scared of the monsters that come out at night.

Suzaku shivers in bed, lying on the futon and staring up at the ceiling. He knows somewhere there is light here, a late night important meeting his father has. Whatever that means.

Suzaku can see them. He sees the monster, strange sickly looking skin, red eyes, a large slobbering mouth...

Suzaku closes his eyes, biting down on the whimper of fear. He doesn't want to be alone here. He's sure, that since he's alone, the monster will attack him.

But maybe if he doesn't act like he can see the monster, it will over look him. Most monsters do. If he doesn't look at them, pretends they don't exist, the monsters don't attack him. That's how it is for the adults. They ignore the monsters and live in peace.

However, at that moment when Suzaku thinks he's safe, the monster touches his face. A claw touches him and Suzaku opens his eyes and looks right at the monster. The monster who drools with large, sharp fangs, and a hungry look in its eyes...

Suzaku runs. He leaps out of bed, stumbles briefly to his knees, and scrambles out of the room crying for help from his father.

When he stumbles into the meeting, crying about the monster, his father grabs him roughly by the arm and drags him out. A large sensation, pain, sprouts from his face and Suzaku stares up at his father, so large and remote to him, who coldly tells him to head back to bed.

“Do not embarrass me about this nonsense about monsters!” He yells. Suzaku whimpers, holding his cheek in pain.

He learns he cannot go to his father for help, for safety, after this.

* * *

TWO: invisible yet still there

It took him so long to realize. So long for him to realize. Suzaku isn't sure how to feel about it.

Only he can see the monsters.

He sees how they play pranks on the servants, hiding things and laughing as the servants scramble to find what was “misplaced”.

Suzaku is the only one who sees what is really there. It hurts. It really does.

But Suzaku can't let it bother him. He needs to focus on his studies. His father keeps telling him, Tohdoh tells him, so does every other adult. He needs to focus on his studies and work to being a true heir to the Kururugi name.

Even if he has to also deal with the monsters bothering him all the time, he still needs to focus on his studies.

It's hard for Suzaku. He watches as a small form, rather imp-like, prances around his room today. He needs to focus on his studies, but the way the imp is prancing around is very worrying and even scary for him to consider.

He doesn't know why it's here or what it will do.

Suzaku quickly turns his attention back to his work as he sees the imp is turning his way. Focusing on the math problems in front of him, Suzaku frowns and taps his pen. A shadow suddenly appears over him and Suzaku tenses despite himself.

The imp, now standing on his desk, leans down to peer in his face. It smells like rotten leaves and grins widely. “You. You can see me.”

Suzaku jumps, startled by its wet sounding voice. And realizes too late what he's done. The imp starts laughing, dancing on the table and clapping its hands together. “Wonderful, wonderful! Been so long since I've met one of the ones with Eyes!”

Suzaku doesn't understand what it said – Eyes? Like something important – and is too busy freaking out, scrambling away from his desk and looking wide-eyed at the happily hopping on the desk imp, to really think on what that might mean.

The imp laughs louder and then screams so loudly Suzaku's ears hurt. It starts running around the entire room, knocking things over and causing a racket. Suzaku scrambles to his feet. “Stop it! Please, stop!” He begs, but the imp doesn't listen. Instead it opens the door and heads outside, with Suzaku following right behind desperately.

He regrets it later when he ends up being the only one visibly there in the middle of such a large mess. The only one, as far as the adults are concerned, that could have done it.

Frustrated, hurt tears fill Suzaku's eyes as he's locked up in his room after his father yelled at him for an hour. He hates it. He hates that he can see such monsters.

He hates it and wishes he couldn't see them at all.

* * *

THREE: the prince with Eyes

He hates him. He hates that Lelouch vi Britannia. The spoiled and awful prince of Britannia.

That doesn't explain why he's watching him again, but Suzaku has never been really that rational. Something about that prince, with his sister in the wheelchair, tugs at Suzaku. He doesn't understand and that lack of understanding makes him angry.

But he just watches. After the first time trying to talk to Lelouch after the first terrible meeting, after hearing Nunnally accuse him of coming to hurt her, Suzaku lurks around. His heart is in turmoil. He doesn't have an answer for anything. For why the adults do nothing as the two “guests” live in a shed and Lelouch is the only one caring for them, for his little sister.

Suzaku watches and feels unlike anything else he's ever felt.

He can see the yokai of course. They are always here at the shrine. But for whatever reason they always leave the shed the two are in alone. It's why Suzaku was so upset to find them in it, taking away a small sanctuary for Suzaku whenever he has to be here.

And the yokai, Suzaku knows, are watching the two. Every yokai, from big to small, beast like to even stranger in form, linger around. They are _looking_ at the prince and princess. Suzaku doesn't know what that means. But it's oddly worrying.

That's why he probably watches too. Because he doesn't understand what the yokai are doing and it could be bad. Very bad.

So Suzaku just stays out, watching. He doesn't know what else to do.

Lelouch steps out at that point, carrying a small basket with food in it. He pauses for a moment, looking around. He then sighs and gestures with his hand and for a moment Suzaku thinks he got caught.

But instead Lelouch looks directly at the nearest yokai, a lady peering out from a tree. “Come on. I know you are curious. I'm not going to threaten you or your land.”

Suzaku thinks he just got punched in the chest. He feels like it, watching as the yokai drifts over. The other yokai get closer but hang back as well, watching carefully as Lelouch offers the basket of food – bread, fruit, some meats – to the yokai tree woman. Hair made out of leaves and vines, bark like skin, she peers at the basket. “You offer this...?” She asks quietly.

“It is what my research suggests is a good method to assure the ones who live as part of the land.” Lelouch says. His words are oddly formal, awkwardly so. The yokai woman reaches out carefully and grabs up an apple, peering at it.

Then she grins, brightly. “So you did put up the new wards there.”

“I do treasure my sleep and safety when sleeping. If you have questions, ask.” Lelouch says bluntly. “I am getting tired of getting stared at all the time.”

Suzaku steps out before he realizes it. “What...what are you...!?”

Lelouch looks at him. So does the yokai woman, her strange eyes making him flinch back. When he turns back to Lelouch, he's frowning, a strange expression on his face. “You can see them too, can't you?”

Suzaku goes pale. “No! No, no no! I'm not crazy!” He yells before he runs off, feeling a burning in his chest, a heavy weight where his heart should be, as he runs away. The yokai watch him run away, as does Lelouch with a strange expression on his face.

Much later, after dumb politics scare off Nunnally and Suzaku finds her, befriends her and Lelouch, Suzaku sits outside the shed watching the yokai again. Lelouch sits down next to him. “You can see them, can't you.”

Suzaku nods, feeling a bit of bile in his throat at the thought. “As...as long as I can remember.”

“I can too.” Lelouch says softly, offering a dried peach to one of the white bobbly head ones, the yokai clattering its head before it carefully approaches and accepts the dried peach. “All my life.”

“Nunnally--?” Suzaku snaps his mouth shut, feeling a burn in his cheeks. “I'm sorry.”

“She used to be able to see them. Now she can only hear them.” Lelouch is calm and smiles at Suzaku, softly, his violet eyes gentle. “Our mother helped us, taught us how to handle the fae and spirits of the land. She could see them too. Sounds like you didn't have anyone to help you.”

“No.” Suzaku admits softly, staring at the small white yokai that gather around the dried peach and are dividing it up among them.

“Well, you do now.” Suzaku looks over at Lelouch, who is looking away, a blush high on his pale cheeks. “You have me.”

Suzaku feels warm, happy, looking at Lelouch. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” He says softly, and inches closer to Lelouch. He touches his hand and slowly Lelouch turns his hand around, letting Suzaku hold it. “So...what do you know about them? About us.”

Lelouch looks out at the forest path before them, the shrine around them, the breeze cooling off the hot summer air. And he begins telling Suzaku everything he knows.

* * *

FOUR: a voice in the night

Nunnally is crying, softly and without any end. Not any time soon.

They had all gone into the city, Suzaku carrying Nunnally down the immense stairway to the shrine even as Lelouch hauled her wheelchair along with him. It had been fun, wonderful. Then somehow Nunnally lost them in the crowd. She's not sure where she is; probably a park by the scent of the grass, trees, and flowers. But it's true that she's lost.

And she can't do anything except cry. It's gotten cold, dark. She knows it's dark as she can just tell enough through her eyelids that refuse to open. She knows her brother and Suzaku must be worried. She wonders where the guards are, if they know where she is.

Nunnally is alone and it's so scary. So very scary.

She smells perfume then. Perfume and a tinge of metallic blood, along with soft footsteps. “Little girl...oh. Are you okay?” The voice is a bit wet but warm, a gentle woman's voice.

“My brother...my brother!” Nunnally sobs. She understands the Japanese, Lelouch and Suzaku have been helping her and Nunnally learns fast, she has to. But she's not as good at speaking it as her older brother. “Not...not here!” She manages to say, hoping she is understood.

A rustle of fabric is what she hears, along with someone sitting down next to her. A hand rests on her head, soothing and careful as it pets her. The nails are somewhat sharp, the hand cold, but it's kind and the woman by her is gentle when she speaks. “I understand. Do you know a way to contact him?”

Nunnally shakes her head. “No...” She doesn't have a cellphone or any clue on how to find her brother. She's not even sure how she got lost.

(Later, she will find out about the yokai who distracted her brother in the crowd. Later, she will find out Suzaku beat the yokai silly. Later she will find out Lelouch forced the yokai to help them find her. But for now, she doesn't know any of this.)

“Alright. Then I'll stay here with you. It's not safe for a little girl to be out at night like this.” The voice is gentle and Nunnally knows she's not lying, can tell like she always has been able to but much more clearly when she lost her eye sight.

“Hm. Thanks. My name is Nunnally.” She says haltingly, turning her head towards the woman. “What is your name?”

There is a pause. The woman stops gently petting her head for a moment. “...Kimiko.” She says softly. “My name is Kimiko.”

Nunnally smiles, genuinely happy to know the name of the woman comforting her so. “Nice to meet you, Kimiko-san. That's a very pretty name.”

Time passes quietly, Nunnally just enjoying the company. Kimiko wants to protect her. She can tell, though she doesn't know how she knows. Nunnally knows, even so, that Kimiko feels strangely, fiercely, defensive of any harm coming to her. It's comforting, like how she knows how much Lelouch and Suzaku care for her.

“Nunnally!” That panicked voice breaks the night silence and Nunnally immediately perks up.

“Onii-sama!” Nunnally calls happily, leaning forward in her chair. Kimiko stands, Nunnally feeling her hand slip away and her feet as she gets up.

“Nunnally! Nunnally are you okay--” Lelouch stops, voice fading and footsteps stopping. She can hear Suzaku come to a halt behind Lelouch, grumbling and then hissing in a deep breath. “Who are you? What did you...?”

“I merely protected your sister.” Kimiko says.

“Onii-sama?” Nunnally asks softly, hearing how Lelouch is scared. “What's wrong?”

“A yokai like yourself...you didn't harm her?” Lelouch asks softly. Nunnally feels ice in her veins. Kimiko is a yokai?

“...yes.” Kimiko says softly.

“She didn't. She wants to protect me.” Nunnally says quickly. “I can tell.”

Lelouch steps closer, obviously still wary of Kimiko. “You look injured. Did someone hurt you?”

Kimiko hisses in a breath. “I...it is part of what I am.”

“Alright. Thank you for protecting my sister. I owe you a debt.” Lelouch says and Nunnally wants to protest. He shouldn't say that, he knows what that means to beings like Kimiko.

Kimiko sounds on the verge of tears. “You...you mean that?” She asks softly.

“Of course Lulu does.” Suzaku says simply, and Nunnally knows he must be smiling. “Thank you.”

“I am Kimiko. If you need help again...” She says softly. “I will gladly help your sister again. She is a sweet girl.”

There is the sound of footsteps leaving as Kimiko walks away. And suddenly it disappears, as the yokai fades away from this location. Lelouch runs over to Nunnally. “You are okay, right?” Lelouch asks her carefully.

“Yes. Kimiko didn't hurt me.” Nunnally assures him, reaching out a hand to be held by Lelouch. He trembles, overcome with relief.

“Holy shit. I think that was a Kuchisake-onna.” Suzaku breathes. “The mask on her face, the blood there...her outfit even. That was _definitely_ a Kuchisake-onna. They are like...like serial killers. Spirits of dead women who were abused in life and lash out at the living now. And she protected you.”

Nunnally doesn't know what to say, but thinks of how lonely Kimiko felt to her. How angry too. She just smiles at Suzaku. “She helped me.”

“Yeah. And what a close call that was...” Lelouch breathes, hugging her close.

“Maybe cause she's blind?” Suzaku offers, even as Nunnally can hear the beeping of a cellphone. As the phone rings, Suzaku adds, “Kuchisake-onna attack people after asking if you think they are pretty. You can't tell if she's pretty or not.”

“She sounds pretty.” Nunnally says firmly. “She's a kind person, I know it.” And that is all anyone says on it after that, as Suzaku gets in contact with the guards they ran away from to locate Nunnally so as they can all return to the Kururugi Shrine.

* * *

FIVE: the cat's curse

It's a hot summer day, the sun shining brightly. Lelouch is carefully examining and preparing a grill for a barbecue for the three of them, Suzaku having helped with the acquiring of the grill and ingredients for a traditional Japanese barbecue.

During such a peaceful morning, quiet except for the sound of cicadas and birds singing, it is broken by a loud yelp of pain from Suzaku. Lelouch looks up to see Suzaku trying to free his hand from a cat that is happily biting him.

“Again?” Lelouch sighs, stepping over to Suzaku. Nunnally giggles from where she is sitting, hearing Suzaku's whining and the cat's satisfied meow as Lelouch frees him. “Why do cats always bite you Suzaku?”

Suzaku puts on a sheepish grin, even as Lelouch gets out the simple medical supplies he keeps on hand for Suzaku's cat inflicted wounds. “Well...ow, ow! I'm not sure. They just really don't like me.” Suzaku pouts as the cat has suddenly decided that Lelouch is a friend and drops from the rock it was sitting on to twine around Lelouch's legs, purring loudly.

Lelouch rolls his eyes. “You must be doing something to get the cats so aggressive against you.”

Suzaku opens his mouth to protest again and pauses. Lelouch crouches to pet the cat, and looks up at Suzaku, a frown on his face. “What is it?”

“Well, I never told anyone else cause I know they won't believe me but Nunnally and you would.” Suzaku says, drawing Nunnally's attention as she wheels over.

“What is it Suzaku?” Nunnally asks sweetly, as Lelouch stands and carefully offers the cat to her. She holds out her hands to the cat, letting it sniff her before butting its head against her hands and letting her pet it.

“Well, when I was...little...” Suzaku hesitantly starts. “I met a cat with two tails.”

“...a bakeneko?” Lelouch says, surprised. Suzaku laughs, a little startled and yet also not that Lelouch already knows about that yokai.

“Yeah. The memory is blurred, but I remember the cat saying something like all cats should bite me.” Suzaku pouts. “I don't even remember what I did!”

Lelouch stares at Suzaku for a long moment before he bursts out laughing, much to Suzaku's dismay and complaints. “You are cursed to have cats bite you!” He laughs even as Suzaku whines at his laughter.

The cat in Lelouch's arms meows, as if in agreement to what Lelouch said. Nunnally giggles herself, enjoying the sound of her brother's pure delighted laughter echoing in the trees and summer air.

Despite himself, Suzaku smiles too, looking at Lelouch laughing. It brings a flush to his pale skin and his violet eyes seem to shine brighter along with the bright laughter. It's a beautiful sight.

Suzaku then suddenly blushes, looking away and wondering at such a thought crossing his mind. But he can't remove it.

Lelouch is beautiful, beautiful in the summer sun and his laughter lights up the whole location to him brighter than any sun can be.

Suzaku thinks that and doesn't understand why.

* * *

SIX: the two tailed cat

Lelouch is coming back from grocery shopping when he sees the cat. Cats showing up around the shrine isn't unusual, plenty of stray cats apparently live around here. So Lelouch doesn't think much of it, as the cat approaches him, mewing.

“Hey, I need to get up these stairs some more.” Lelouch says, stepping carefully over the cat. “I am not falling down with all these bags.” Lelouch can just see out of the corner of his eye the cat watching him, looking strangely sad. “I'll properly greet you later, let me finish this off first.” Lelouch sighs, heading towards the shed.

He hears another meow and he glances back to see the cat following him, leaving paw prints in the dry dirt.

It makes Lelouch smile, but he ignores the cat in favour of putting away the groceries. Opening the shed door, he sees Nunnally. “Welcome back, Onii-sama! Oh, is that a cat?” Nunnally asks cheerfully.

“Yes. It followed me.” Lelouch says, stepping carefully as the cat continues to follow him around. It's tricky to put away the groceries and watch for the cat, but he does it.

“Here, kitty, kitty!” Nunnally tries to coax away the cat but the cat ignores her. She pouts. “Onii-sama...the cat is way too attached to you already.”

Lelouch chuckles. “Is it? Just a sec.” He looks through the fridge and soon enough finds it; some left over fish from the barbecue. He grabs a plate and sets the fish down on it, then looks around before finding a good corner. The cat still follows him as he does, then stops as he sets down the plate. “Here, have some fish. And give my feet some room.” He grins as the cat sniffs at the fish before finally starting to eat it.

“That is one happy kitty.” Nunnally giggles as she can hear the cat purring.

Heavy footsteps and knocking on the door heralds Suzaku showing up. “Hey, Lelouch! Oh another cat!” He grins at the sight of the cat. Lelouch sighs and moves to intercept the eager friend of his.

“It's eating right now. Don't go harass it.” Lelouch grins as Suzaku pouts. “Anyways, you came here in a rush. What for?”

Suzaku blinks and then grins. “Oh right! Tohdoh-sensei says that we can go into town tomorrow!”

“Really?” Nunnally asks eagerly and all children all promptly distracted by the upcoming trip to the city.

The cat watches them, flicking not one but _two_ tails that went unnoticed due to the cat's cleverness. _'Hm. I suppose that boy is nice even if he is with _that_ boy...'_ The bakeneko muses.

The bakeneko makes a point of visiting from then on, and though it doesn't remove the curse on Suzaku, it certainly doesn't add another when Suzaku gets overeager about the visiting cat. Lelouch is always there to make up for it anyways.

* * *

SEVEN: a wounded fox

The shrine before them is very different from the Kururugi shrine. Lelouch looks over the differences in interest. Statues of foxes are the only decoration, the shrine otherwise quite small and humble. He likes it though, better than the Kururugi shrine.

_'Though that's because it's far away from the adults.'_ Lelouch muses. He really hates the shed. Even with Suzaku's help, even with the work they put into it, even with the odd yokai helping out for some food or trinket as a reward, the shed is not a good place for two children to live in.

“Are you done yet?” Suzaku asks, drawing Lelouch's attention. Suzaku is looking around warily, seeing the overgrowth of plants and the yokai watching them. “This is just an abandoned shrine among many...what has your attention?”

“Something is different.” Lelouch shrugs, not sure how to put it in words. He's always been more sensitive than most about picking up spirits. There is something still alive here, some kind of power still using the shrine as a home. He's not sure _what_, but it is there.

Suzaku is not that comfortable here, looking around warily often even as he follows Lelouch. He brought his bokkun with him, giving him something of a weapon if worse comes to worse. Lelouch doesn't comment, knowing very well that most of Suzaku's experiences with yokai have, without any adult who knows and can teach him, been less than kind to him.

Still, when Lelouch slips behind some grass and a statue and sees the blood, Suzaku doesn't hesitate to stick by Lelouch even as he takes off following the blood trail. A wounded fox is what they find, an unusually white one that faintly glows to Lelouch's sight.

Carefully he picks up the wounded fox, hearing it whine as he cradles it in his arms. Suzaku meets his gaze and nods, quickly. He will help him, help him help the fox yokai, and something warms in Lelouch's chest to know Suzaku is by his side.

Always by his side.

* * *

EIGHT: ritual purification

The fox is a Tenko. Suzaku can't really quite wrap his head around it, even after helping Lelouch save the Tenko, even after now they are back at the old shrine now, following the fox to a certain location.

A genuine Tenko. Of all things!

Out of fox form, the Tenko is a beautiful woman wearing an elaborate kimono. She leads them into the shrine, Suzaku and Lelouch keeping up as best they can. Suzaku has a flashlight in one hand while he holds Lelouch's hand in the other. Lelouch huffs a bit, already feeling the strain of keeping up with the both of them adjusting the grip on the backpack on his back as he skips a little to avoid tripping. Suzaku can feel the weight of his own backpack as well.

And the illusionary weight of the mission they are on.

It's nerve-wracking, knowing they are the only ones who can help the Tenko. She was apologetic as she explained about the angry, abandoned spirit that resides in the shrine. The one she tried to deal with before and instead was nearly killed.

“But with you two as support, with the aid of a ritual of purification, I believe it is possible.” She had said, voice soft and face filled with a bright smile of confidence.

Suzaku still isn't sure, but Lelouch readily accepted to help out so how can Suzaku do anything less?

It's late at night. It took quite a bit of work to slip away from the guards but now they are here. Suzaku hates being out at night, knowing the yokai are out and about. He can see some of them watching, curious about their movements. None of them come close though, glancing over at the Tenko before fading back.

They finally reach the location, the place where they are to have the ritual. Suzaku looks over at Lelouch, meeting his beautiful violet eyes, and squeezes his hand. Lelouch smiles.

And they step forward to help the Tenko.

Despite Suzaku's fears, Lelouch's worries, they succeed. They calm the spirit, letting it pass on to the other world, and suffer only minor scratches and bruises in the process.

“I owe you both.” The Tenko says, as she fades away from sight. “One day, I will repay my debt to you both.”

* * *

NINE: conversations in the dark

The worst part of not having sight is that you can't _see_. Which is a stupid way to put it, Nunnally knows that, but it's true.

She can't see any of the yokai. She only gets what Lelouch and Suzaku describe to her and yokai are all very strange so sometimes they end up struggling to do so.

It's frustrating.

Still, Nunnally is able to hear the yokai and talk to them. It's nice honestly.

One yokai always visits her late at night when Lelouch is sleeping. He's friendly, always asking about her day and how she feels. It's nice, to be honest to someone. She can't be honest to Lelouch, he struggles so much already. And Suzaku is nice but Nunnally doesn't want to burden him either.

The strange yokai is safer she feels. Her mother always said that “the others” always like a good story, that as long as you give no names it's safe to tell your story to them. They will treasure it and keep it safe.

She doesn't tell Lelouch about the visitor. Why should she? Spitefully she knows Lelouch is hiding secrets from her. She wants at least one secret that is just for her.

However, now in the situation she is, with a yokai carrying her away from her brother, she is starting to regret that.

Nunnally can feel the wind passing by, feel the jolt as the yokai stops and then leaps back up in the air. She's being taken away from her brother. She doesn't want this! “Let me go! I don't...take me back to my brother!” She demands.

“You will be happier away.” The yokai insists, as he always does whenever she protests. Nunnally hits him repeatedly but he just grunts unlike other yokai who tend to be knocked out. He really is powerful.

“NUNNALLY!” That scream rents the air and the yokai moves a bit, probably looking behind. There is a sudden cracking sound, Nunnally being dropped by the yokai as it is flung away. She screams, surprised and scared, and hears a voice, her brother's.

“I got you!” He calls and suddenly she's in his arms, a wind whirling around them. “Thanks for the help.” He says, as they float down to the ground. Nunnally can hear Lelouch's feet touch the ground and clings to her brother, crying a little. “I got you Nunnally.”

“Am grateful to be able to repay debt.” Is the clipped words of the yokai with Lelouch. “Sister is important. Important like my pack.”

“You okay Nunnally?” Lelouch asks softly. “We noticed just in time. If we hadn't--”

“I'm here. I'm here. Thank you, Onii-sama.” Nunnally is still crying and buries her face in Lelouch's shoulder.

A loud crashing sound heralds Suzaku's appearance, Nunnally hearing him grunt. The yokai with him is hissing, cursing him out even as Suzaku pins him down. “You will **not** hurt Nunnally!” Suzaku declares and for all his youth something rumbles in his chest and makes him sound intimidating.

“Suzaku. Let him go?” Nunnally asks softly. “I need to talk to him.”

She knows the boys are hesitating, exchanging looks. “It's okay.” Nunnally repeats. “I'll be alright.” Lelouch hesitates a bit longer, then steps forward. “I told you. I'm happy with them. I don't need to be rescued. I just want to stay with them. I thought...” Nunnally's voice catches. “I thought we were friends.”

The yokai lets out a pained sigh. “You mean it?” Nunnally nods. He sighs again. “Very well. I will go. Let me up young samurai. I will not harm your lady.”

Suzaku slowly lets him go, muttering about how Nunnally is his friend not lady. Lelouch chuckles a little. “You are red Suzaku.” Suzaku squawks in protest but Nunnally focuses on the yokai.

He stands before them. She can tell he's tall, but with thin limbs. A thin hand reaches out and presses something into hers. “When you are ready to see again, look at yourself in this mirror.”

He disappears, fast as the wind after that. Nunnally runs her hands over the hand mirror she was just handed and wonders what the yokai meant. But that's not important right now.

“Onii-sama, Suzaku. Let's go home.” Nunnally smiles brightly at them and knows they both smile back.

* * *

TEN: a choice of future

Suzaku mumbles under his breath, repeating over and over his request. “I would like to take Lelouch and Nunnally into town for the festival for one day.” Suzaku takes in a deep breath, stopping in the hallway that leads to his father's office.

He was told that his father has an important phone call to make but if Suzaku is polite enough and waits long enough, he knows he can catch his father right after. With any luck it will be a good call so his father will be in a good mood.

“Child.” That voice makes him turn, eyes widening at what he sees floating before him.

“Tenko-sama!” Suzaku stares at the beautiful woman spirit before him, wearing a rich kimono with white fox ears and fox tail poking out. “What are you doing here?”

“If I may request. Would you allow me to possess you, if only for a short time?” She asks him politely. “You need to see something.”

Suzaku frowns confused. But looking at the Tenko, she seems sad, gentle. Something seems to be worrying her. “Alright. I'm fine with that.”

The Tenko smiles and floats closer to him. “Thank you.” She says as she turns into mist, mist that surrounds Suzaku before seeping into his skin. Suzaku breathes in deeply, feeling her spirit within and--

“_...I don't care I'll give you anything for the technology. I'll go and hand over their heads right now. The girl even!”_

_His father, dead on the ground. Lelouch and Nunnally and him, making their way to shelter, alive as the war comes to a quick close. People bowing their heads to Britannia while many stand up to continue the fight despite the war officially being over. _Lelouch_ standing up and fighting, refusing to let Britannia's horrors continue. Japan's freedom won, the end of Britannia quickly following._

_Suzaku turning away. Lelouch and Nunnally, dragged up and killed in exchange for Japan, for machines that fight against Britannia's machines. The war continuing, Britannia being pushed back long enough that the Chinese Federation steps in and allies itself with Japan, providing manpower and more money for the war effort. Japan's freedom won, the end of Britannia quickly following._

Suzaku stumbles back, heart racing. He falls to the ground. “That was...that was...!”

The Tenko nods. “That is the two paths for Japan right now.”

“What...what should I do?” Suzaku stammers. His father dead. Lelouch and Nunnally dead. Is there no other way?!

“What do you wish for? Who is your master, young samurai?” The Tenko asks him.

Suzaku stares up at her. “Is...is there no...”

“It is your choice, young samurai.” The Tenko repeats.

And Suzaku gets it. No matter what, Japan will be free. Britannia will fall. But how they get there...it is up to him. There is no wrong or right answer to the world. Only to Suzaku. Only what he can live with, what choice he can continue in his life in. What can he do, which holds the least regrets? What is the right choice to Suzaku and Suzaku alone?

_'__It's not that hard...'_ Suzaku thinks. _'I already know the answer.'_

Suzaku stands up.

And opens the door to the future he has chosen.

* * *

ELEVEN: zero start

_7 years later..._

“We're heading off Nunnally.” Suzaku says, poking his head into the room.

Nunnally doesn't lift her head, doesn't need to, but her hand stops moving on the braille book she is reading. “Let me guess. More gambling?”

“Well...” Suzaku gives a sheepish grin. “It is the most accessible and profitable way we have to get money...”

“Is this for daily needs or...” Nunnally finally looks up, facing Suzaku even though her eyes are still closed. She closes the book and wheels over to him, holding out a hand. Suzaku takes it. “Is it for your plans?”

“Lelouch does plan to put some of the money we earn here aside, but most of it is for right now.” Suzaku answers honestly. He can't do anything else with Nunnally. Her ability to know when someone lies is both amazing as much as it can be unnerving.

It's why she found out about Lelouch and Suzaku's plans. Nunnally ambushed him and, unlike Lelouch, Suzaku isn't good at avoiding direct questions being pointed his way.

_'Lelouch had been upset, at least at first. Then after Nunnally was done yelling at him he managed to adapt.'_ Suzaku's lips twitch in memory, remembering how Lelouch got so dramatically sulky over it. It made him pout so, making Suzaku want to kiss it off.

Suzaku removes his hand from Nunnally's, knowing he's blushing. “Any – Anyways, Rivalz said I can borrow his motorcycle today. I should be able to get my own soon though.” Suzaku says happily. “That should make doing this easier.”

Suzaku really doesn't like it when Lelouch goes off on his own, but with the motorcycle and Rivalz being the one who started the whole gambling operation, it's not surprising he often can't go along. But today he will be.

“Good. Keep my brother safe, please.” Nunnally asks primly. Or rather demands; Suzaku can just hear the sound of a princess royal.

“Yes, your highness.” Suzaku salutes her, enjoying how that makes her giggle, before he takes off towards the front door.

It's been years since the war. Suzaku sometimes can't believe that the time has passed. Sometimes it's as easy as closing his eyes to remember the horrors of the war. But they are all together. That's what matters. All of them are together.

Suzaku pauses in the kitchen, waving hello at the yokai there and Sayoko, who smiles as well. Sayoko is a wonderful addition to the household. Like them, she can see yokai, if not as well as they can. She also is well trained as a bodyguard, assuring both Lelouch and Suzaku that when they are out and about, they know Nunnally is well protected.

The yokai they have recruited, all willing to help and some even angry with Britannia as much as the Japanese are, are certainly an odd beginning to an army.

Lelouch has plans to make it work. Lelouch always has plans, the best plans.

Suzaku reaches the front and opens the door, seeing Lelouch talking with Rivalz. He looks up and smiles at seeing Lelouch.

“Yo!” Rivalz greets him first. “Bring back my motorcycle intact will you?” His voice is teasing, and Suzaku stops by his side with a happy grin.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of it.” Suzaku promises him.

“Good.” Rivalz looks over at Lelouch. “You gonna win big this time?”

Lelouch gives a slow smile. “Of course. Don't I always?” He slips the helmet on his head, even as Rivalz tosses the other to Suzaku, letting him pull it on. “Suzaku, let's go before Shirley finds us.”

Suzaku grins. “Your girlfriend worries so much for you.”

“She's not my girlfriend. Stop teasing Suzaku.” Lelouch grumbles, like he always does. Sitting in the sidecar, he misses the look Rivalz and Suzaku share there. It is well known by the entire school that Shirley likes Lelouch. Rather, she loves him, flaws and all.

Suzaku thinks she's perfect. He's not meant for Lelouch that way. He's his knight, his samurai. He's pledged to serve him, has pledged himself to him the very night he choose the future in which Lelouch and Nunnally live. The night he murdered his father to force the surrender of Japan.

Suzaku climbs on to the motorcycle and Rivalz backs off to give them all space.

“Lulu! Suzaku!” That loud shout makes them all whip around and Suzaku sees Rivalz go dead white even as Lelouch shrinks in the seat. “Don't you dare--!” Shirley yells.

Suzaku quickly hits the accelerator and takes off out of the yard and into the street. “Hey! You two...Rivalz!” Shirley yells, turning on the poor boy left helplessly alone.

“Sorry about this Rivalz!” Suzaku calls as they speed off into the city. Lelouch mutters something under his breath, though glances back at Shirley with an odd look of affection on his face before she disappears from sight.

_'If Lelouch let her in, I'm sure she would be wonderful. They would be amazing together.'_ Suzaku thinks, even as he focuses on the road ahead. “Usual spot?” He calls over to Lelouch, as they slow at a stop sign.

Lelouch pulls out a book he has, a special edition of Shakespeare's Hamlet. “Of course.” He flips open the book and settles in to read it as Suzaku makes the turn towards the bar Lelouch usually holds his chess game.

Above them, the news talks about the recent terrorist attack. And on top of a high building, a pure white fox follows them, flicking its tails before it leaps off the building and lands on the next, following the two boys as they journey towards their destination.

Towards their destiny. Towards a future bright with promise, even though it will first look like nothing but sorrow and pain, war and grief.

But that road leads to a gentle world. A world where freedom and happiness can be assured for all.

A world where they will forever be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> With any luck, considering the time zone differences, Gloomie will wake up to this. If not, she'll get it once she comes back from work.
> 
> If you are interested in learning more about the yokai I used here, check out [yokai.com](http://yokai.com/)! It's a great resource with cool art!
> 
> To anyone looking forward to Icarus's Dilemma updating, Weds as always is when I update...comments depending.


End file.
